


I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

by 13thDoctor



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke writes letters to Shao, but he never sends them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This show changed my life, honestly. And these two break my heart.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks & enjoy!

I been thinkin about the day we met, when you chased me down for that record, my record, your record, ~~our record~~. I thought it was just my bein scared that made my heart fly high like a balloon, shit, took my fucking breath away. And then you chased me down outside Les Inferno and I gots to thinkin, thought about lots when your hands was on me. An’ I cried about my lady, my butterscotch queen, but you was my chocolate king and I didn’t even know it, not yet. She was all warm and melting and softness where you was cold and shouting and hardness. When she broke my fucking heart and you came and tagged that rock and made Dizzee lose his mind and we fought again. Jesus, ~~I wanted you to hold me~~ and I could only yell _Mylene Mylene Mylene Mylene_ like she was a fucking God and you snapped me out of it and took me in. We became Gods that night, you and me, Fantastic Four plus one the high rollers natural kings baddest motherfuckers. And then I broke your heart–I mean, I fucked up man, I don’t know what else there’s to say, I fucked up so hard and all I wanted was to help ~~us~~ you. That fire changed us, Shao, turned us inside out and lit up the night sky even when it burned us out, and I felt that fire on my face when you told me to stay away, throat closed up like the smoke got in me and eyes streaming when I got home cause I couldn’t let the boys see that, see me lose it over you when you was just as fucked as we was and we had every right to be mad too but you didn’t see it, never saw it. What I remember most, though, is the night we went to make everything right with Flash and you had that fucking sword, sharp like what I imagines your teeth’d be like on my neck. You pushed me up on that wall _rough rough rough_ but every time you put your hands on me there musta been fire in ‘em, cause I _burned._ ~~I wish I’d kissed you I wished you’d kissed me oh you coulda tasted my heart in my throat~~ So I gots to wonderin if we could ever be _more,_ ya know, but I got a ticket out and you don’t and I don’t know if my aunt could handle one more disappointment, ya know? And you says that night so far away now that you don’t know love, so I know, I know you don’t love me ~~back~~ , but damn, we could be fucking immortal. Fantastic and Figuero, man. But anyways, I’ll just toss this in the dumpster like the rest of em, maybe you been sneakin in there and readin em anyways, ~~or maybe you can feel it too~~ , shit, but I gotta stop. Shit.


End file.
